Pyronians
Pyronian, or The fire tribe, is a Tribe of humanoid creatures that live on the Planet-Star, Lavarus. Their bodies generate heat through a process similer to humans though on a much greater scale, keeping a core tempurature of about 600 degrees Centigrade. They produce fire by controlling the heat generated around their bodes and releasing highly combustable gasses like oxygen from the surface of their bodies. Once ignited, the flames can be contolled by controlling the output of gasses released from thier bodies and the tempurature around them. Their bodies are made of a special alloy combination that makes them fire proof but they can be burned and significanly damaged by the flames. Pyronians can live for several thousand years, the longest recoded Pyronian living to be almost 100,000 years old. Culture Pyronians have a unique culture, even among the other tribes. Pyronians spend the first 1,000 years of their lives, going to special schooling for up to 18 hours a day. During this schooling, young pyronians learn to control the out put of gasses and the tempuature of the surrounding air. Unlike other tribes which use schooling to only teach the power, the Pyroninas use it to also teach safety since fire is as dangerous to the user as it is to the receiver. Once schooling is done, young Pyronians rejoin thir families, taking the trade of their mother though in rare cases they take the trade of their father. Pyronians see males and females of equal stature in society and to some extent the female is seen in higher regard. Pyronians live a mostly working life, most live as Blacksmiths or as Farmers on Terra Tiles. Others that live in higher classes live as warriors and as generals for the Lesser Kings. Pyronian Politics Pyronian politics are also very strange. Pyronians live by what is known as Greater Monarchy. Due to the size of the planet-star, one king cannot rule over the whole planet. To remedy this problem the planet is divided into sectors known as Zoldrins, and ruled by a Lesser King. This lesser King must follow certian rules. The first of which is that ever Allinment, he must report a yearly report to the Great King, who is the the true ruler of the planet and always the most powerful Pyronian. Lesser Kings are also forbidden from attacking other Zoldrins. If a lesser King is found to be doing so, then he is immediatly removed from post and replaced with a more qualified Pyronian. Lesser Kings also only have power over their own Zoldrin, while the Great King has power over all of them. This allows for the planet to live in relitive peace, though a few revolutions have happend over the history of the planet. Nobles, know as Pyrens, serve as vassels for lesser Kings and rule over small chunks of land. Pyrens have no real power outside of what they are given by their lesser King. Anything outside of what they are given is illegal and can result in the death of a Pyren. Spirits Pyronians have 2 Main Spirits. The first of which is Ryuinnjin, a Dragon Spirit said to symbolize the very essence of Fire. This is the main spirit which they woship, and is said to be the founder of the Pyronian tribe. The other Great Spirit Is the Spirit of Spirit. This Spirit bacame a reveared figure only after the Great Order-Chaos War, During which they sided with the Guiding Spirits. They also worship this figure as a means to balance the fire with in them, which they say would other wise comsume them. Category:Tribes